Heros
by Agnes Werneck
Summary: Harry recebe uma carta muito promissora da Sra. Cattermole. Uma carta, que daria origem há muitas outras. Todos os amigos de Hogwarts de Lily e James Potter se unem para relatar a vida do casal e como eles se tornaram os heróis que todo o mundo bruxo passou a conhecer. Harry Potter irá finalmente conhecer seus pais.
1. A Irmã

**ATENÇÃO! ****ATENÇÃO! ****ATENÇÃO!****: Fiz uma burrada e deletei minha fic! (~palm face~). Logo estou publicando o 1º capitulo DE NOVO. Em breve postarei o 2º.**

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling.**

**N/A: **Mais uma fanfic? Sim, mais uma. Essa ideia surgiu na minha cabeça em um momento um tanto quanto sentimental que tive enquanto comia pão com requeijão.

Pior que não estou brincando.

Estou plenamente consciente que não é 100% original em essência, mas sou obcecada com fanfics da Lily e James, portanto, resolvi colocar aqui um pouquinho mais das minhas ideias.

Essa história terá um toque menos sombrio, deprimente e triste que as outras fics que escrevi, justamente por conta do tema abordado. Também não será uma fic melodramática, exageradamente romântica com mel escorrendo pela tela. Vou manter um tom realista (ou com máximo de realismo que poderia conseguir no mundo de Harry Potter, anyway).

Assim sendo, depois dessa introdução exaustiva que a maioria nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ler (totalmente compreensível, aliás), segue o sumário completo para que saibam o que os aguarda:

**Sumário: O pequeno Harry Potter, de apenas 11 anos de idade, recebe de Rubeus Hagrid um presente mais do que valioso: um álbum de fotografias com foto mágicas de seus pais. E uma carta. Uma carta que daria origem há muitas outras. Cartas com memórias da juventude de Lily e James Potter.**

Espero MUITO que vocês gostem. E por favor, não deixem de postar uma review na saída, pleeeeeease! São elas que me motivam a continuar, porque assim sei que não ficou uma droga completa!

Bom, vamos lá!

XOXO

Aggie

**PS: **Normalmente irei utilizar o **nome original em inglês** dos personagens, contudo, em trechos retirados dos livros que colocarei aqui, preciso **manter como foi traduzido oficialmente**. Beleza? Beleza.

**PS2: **O nome da fic "Heros" significa Herói em **LATIM**. Eu não escrevi errado em inglês, que seria heroes. Beleza? Beleza, então.

Capítulo 1

**A Irmã**

"_Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Harry se sentiu quase normal._

_ - Quero ir à festa – disse a Madame Pomfrey, quando ela estava arrumando suas muitas caixas de doces. – Posso, não posso?_

_ - O Prof. Dumbledore disse que devo deixar você ir – respondeu ela fungando, como se, na sua opinião, o Prof. Dumbledore não percebesse os riscos que uma desta pode oferecer. – E você tem outra visita._

_ - Que bom. Quem é?_

_ Hagrid foi-se esgueirando pela porta enquanto Harry indagava. Em geral quando estava dentro de casa, Hagrid parecia demasiado grande para que o deixassem entrar. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, deu uma olhada e caiu no choro._

_ - É... tudo... minha... culpa! – soluçou, o rosto nas mãos. – Eu informei ao mal como passar por Fofo! Eu informei! Era a única coisa que ele não sabia e eu informei! Você podia ter morrido! Tudo por causa de um ovo de dragão! Nunca mais vou beber! Eu devia ser demitido e mandado viver como trouxa!_

_ - Rúbeo! – chamou Harry chocado por vê-lo sacudir de tristeza e remorso, as grandes lágrimas se infiltrando pela barba. – Rúbeo, ele teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, estamos falando de Voldemort, teria descoberto mesmo que você não tivesse informado._

_ - Mas você podia ter morrido! – soluçou Hagrid – E não diga o nome dele!_

_ - VOLDEMORT! – berrou Harry, e Hagrid levou um choque tão grande que parou de chorar._

_ - Estive com ele cara a cara e vou chama-lo pelo nome que tem. Por favor, anime-se, Rúbeo, salvamos a Pedra, ela foi destruída e ele não poderá usá-la. Como um sapo de chocolate. Tenho um montão..._

_ Hagrid secou o nariz com o dorso da mão e disse:_

_ - Ah, isso me lembra. Trouxe um presente para você._

_ - Não é um sanduíche de carne de arminho, é? – perguntou Harry ansioso e, finalmente, Hagrid deu uma risadinha._

_ - Não, Dumbledore me deu folga ontem para eu providenciar. Claro, devia mais é ter me demitido. Em todo caso, trouxe isto para você..._

_ Parecia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Harry abriu-o, curioso. Estava cheio de retratos de bruxos. De cada página, sorrindo e acenando para ele, estavam sua mãe e seu pai._

_ - Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos de escola de seu pai e sua mãe, pedindo fotos... Eu sabia que você não tinha nenhuma... Gostou?_

_Harry nem conseguiu falar, mas Hagrid compreendeu._"

(ROWLING, J.K. _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, págs. 258 e 259, tradução de Lia Wyler – Rio de Janeiro: Rocco, 2000_.)

Depois do que pareceu uma pequena eternidade, Harry Potter olhou para cima, para Hagrid, as íris de seus olhos ainda mais pronunciadas pelas lâminas de lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair.

- Rubeus... eu...

- Eu sei. – disse o meio gigante, um sorriso bondoso escapando pelo emaranhado que era sua barba. Ele enfiou a mão em um dos inúmeros bolsos de seu casaco de pele de toupeira. – Tenho mais uma coisa. – Hagrid estendeu a carta para Harry, que a recebeu ansioso. – Chegou junto com as fotos que Mary Cattermole mandou.

- M-Mary Cattermole? – Harry franziu o cenho tentando sem sucesso reconhecer o nome.

- Ela foi a melhor a amiga de sua mãe durante a escola. Uma bruxa fantástica, sempre me dava presentes de Natal. – fungou o meio gigante. – Mary pediu para que você abra a carta apenas quando voltar para casa. O conteúdo pode distrair você. Foi o que disse, pelo menos. Não sei o que está escrito, juro.

Harry olhou receoso para o grosso envelope entre em seus dedos. Distrair... O que seja que essa Mary Cattermole tinha a dizer parecia importante.

- Obrigado, Hagrid. – disse o garoto com a voz embargada.

- Queria poder dar muito mais. – o meio gigante disse sinceramente, sua mão enorme bagunçando o cabelo de Harry (não que já não fosse bagunçado por si só).

A cabeça de Madame Pomfrey brotou de sua sala, um olhar de reprovação estampado no rosto. Harry não pode deixar de notar que sempre que a via, ela parecia irritada com alguma coisa.

- Pensei que fosse à festa de fim de ano.

- Sim! – lembrou Harry saltando da cama. Hagrid deu um passo para trás, surpreso.

A festa! Quase se esquecera.

- Não tão rápido, mocinho. – a enfermeira segurou o braço do grifinório. – Preciso fazer um último _check up_ antes de soltá-lo aos cães. – torceu o nariz (_- O Dumbledore estava pensando._ – murmurou praticamente inaudível).

Para a surpresa e alegria geral (exceto da Sonserina, é claro.), a Grifinória venceu a Taça das Casas em uma reviravolta impressionante quando o Prof. Dumbledore acrescentou pontos para Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter (dizem que ele enfrentou um trasgo _adulto_).

Harry passou com boas notas nos exames e logo viu-se retornando para casa, mas tentava não pensar muito no que o aguardava na estação King's Cross. Muitos sapos de chocolates, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e partidas de Snaps Explosivos o distraíram ao longo do caminho, o suficiente para que esquecesse temporariamente sobre sua obsessão com o conteúdo da carta de Mary Cattermole. Logo, os campos bem cuidados e pastos deram lugar às luzes e edificações da cidade de Londres, e o Expresso de Hogwarts diminuiu a velocidade.

Quando Harry desceu na plataforma abarrota por jovens bruxos (e suas estranhas famílias – não pôde deixar de notar), já tinha trocado suas vestes por roupas normais. Ron e Hermione atravessaram para a King's Cross trouxa juntamente com o amigo, e após uma apresentação um tanto desagradável ao Tio Vernon Dursley e várias promessas de mandar corujas durante o verão, Harry Potter partiu para casa.

Por muitos minutos, dentro do carro (importado, é claro) parecia que alguém havia apertado o botão "_Mute_" do controle remoto, pois nenhum dos ocupantes emitia um som sequer. Até mesmo Dudley Dursley respirava sem seus constantes ruídos asmáticos. Finalmente, Vernon quebrou o voto de silêncio:

- Sabe o que penso sobre esse... esse... _povo_? Ridículos, é isso que são. Todos eles. – Harry conteve um revirar de olhos, pois o tio o observava com escárnio pelo retrovisor. – Com suas... capas e varinhas... – Hedwig piou tristemente do porta malas – e _corujas_... – cuspiu a palavra com o rosto vermelho. Petúnia e Dudley, permaneceram quietos. – É uma porcaria de desperdício de gasolina buscar esse moleque em King's Cross. É o que eu digo. Devíamos fazer você voltar de táxi, moleque. – os pequenos olhos de Dursley perfuravam Harry.

- Mas não tenho dinheiro. – disse o menino. Petúnia encolheu no banco da frente ao som da voz de Harry. Desde que ele pisara na plataforma, a tia não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, tamanho seu medo. Era como se a qualquer instante o garoto fosse transfigurá-la em sapo.

- Não tem, é? – grunhiu o tio. – Como comprou esses seus livros de... de... _magia_ (sussurrou), então, hein, moleque?

- Galeões, sicles e nuques. – Harry deu de ombros. Petúnia soltou um gritinho. – Mas não tenho nenhum dinheiro _normal_. – ele deixou todo sarcasmo escorrer por aquela palavra.

- MENINO INSOLENTE! – berrou Vernon, partículas de cuspe batendo no para-brisa. – Sabe o que eu digo? Digo que da próxima vez você irá à pé.

Mal sabia Vernon Dursley que da próxima vez que Harry Potter fosse para a estação King's Cross ele iria em um carro mágico pilotado pela Sr. Arthur Weasley.

Mas essa é uma história para outra ocasião.

Os três Dursley relaxaram visivelmente quando o carro adentrou a Rua dos Alfeneiros, e assim que estacionou no nº 4, Harry Potter pulou para fora.

Vernon agarrou a orelha do sobrinho.

- Pegue suas tralhas anormais e vá para seu quarto, ouviu? E fique por lá!

Harry ficou mais do que contente em obedecer. Mal fechou a porta do quarto (que antes pertencera ao primo, para armazenagem de brinquedos) e lembrou-se da carta de Mary Cattermole. O menino abriu a mala com um chute e escavou a carta para fora.

Sentando-se de pernas cruzadas na cama, rompeu o lacre de cera. Seus olhos verdes cruzando paragrafo após parágrafo com avidez, e a cada palavra, o rosto do bruxo de onze anos tornava-se mais e mais sério.

Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando, o _quê_, em nome de Merlin, estava escrito. Aqui está:

_Caro Harry Potter,_

_Permita-me tomar a liberdade de chama-lo de Harry. Espero que não se importe. Formalidades nunca foram o meu forte. Há esta altura Hagrid deve ter dado as fotos à você, espero que goste. Copiei todas que tinha em casa, mas receio que perdi muitas durante a guerra bruxa._

_Como você está? A última vez que ouvi falar de você, fui informada que estava vivendo com Petúnia Dursley. Espero sinceramente que esteja sendo bem tradado e que ela já tenha superado sua alergia à magia._

_De qualquer maneira, não é por isso que estou escrevendo. Hagrid mencionou que você sabe muito pouco sobre o seus pais e bem... digamos que o mínimo que devo à ambos é que lhe conte tudo que sei._

_Lembro-me muito bem de Lily e James Potter. Sua mãe foi minha melhor amiga, sabia? De fato, atrevo-me a dizer que éramos muito mais irmãs do que ela e Petúnia. _

_Queria compartilhar minhas memórias com você, Harry. Contar-lhes coisas ninguém sabe e coisas que muitos sabem. De fato, mandei várias corujas para antigos amigos e colegas de seus pais para que escrevam suas lembranças também. _

_Mas não pretendo entediá-lo com minhas baboseiras. Portanto, resolvi que vou contar-lhe uma história. Esta será a primeira de muitas cartas (É claro que se você quiser que eu pare, é só responder um "Chega, velha lunática!)._

Harry sorriu.

_Essa não será apenas uma história de amor, mas de lágrimas, conquistas, luta, perseverança, tristezas e alegrias. É uma histórias sobre dois heróis que conheci. É a história de Lily e James Potter._

_E como qualquer boa história, temos que começar pelo começo, não? _

_Portanto..._

_Era uma vez uma bruxa de onze anos, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, muito pequena e nascida trouxa. O nome dela era Mary MacDonald (esse era o meu nome na época)._

_O dia estava ensolarado e parecia um dia normal de verão. Parecia. Mas não era, pois muitos bruxos e bruxas de várias idades se concentravam na estação King's Cross para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts._

_Mal sabia Mary MacDonald, que naquele dia ela conheceria sua irmã._

_Não de sangue, veja bem, mas de alma..._

(Londres – Setembro de 1971)

- Oito sicles – anunciou a senhora do carrinho de doces para Mary e a encarou com espectativa.

A garota se atrapalhou ao pegar as moedas de seu bolso. Ouro, prata e bronze piscaram de volta para ela.

- Hã... meus pais converteram as moedas e... – Mary olhou para a bruxa desamparada. – Quais são os sicles mesmo?

Antes que a senhora pudesse sequer emitir uma palavra uma voz aguda cortou a conversa. Mary não vira a garota ruiva se aproximar. Ela aparentava ter a sua idade. Seus olhos eram como esmeraldas. Nunca vira olhos assim antes.

- Os sicles são os prateados. – sorriu. – Também é nascida trouxa?

- S-sim. – respondeu Mary ainda surpresa. – Por quê?

- Por nada. Também sou. E não se preocupe, Sev disse que não faz diferença. – a senhora do carrinho de doces ainda as encarava, esperando o dinheiro. Mary apressou-se em entregar as moedas.

A ruiva estendeu a mão, decidida.

- Sou Lily Evans e você?

- Mary MacDonald. – ela apertou a mão delicada de Lily.

- Quer se sentar comigo e com Sev? Ele é legal, prometo.

Mary deu de ombros e apontou por cima do ombro com o dedão.

- Preciso buscar meu malão primeiro.

- Sem problemas, vou com você. – Mary logo descobriu que Lily falava _muito_. Durante todo o percurso emendou um assunto no outro. – O sistema monetário bruxo é muito simples. As moedas de ouro são galeões, as de pratas são sicles e as de bronze são nuques. Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle.

Mary franziu o cenho, não achava nada simples, mas não disse nada. Pegaram o malão minutos depois.

- ... tivemos que _sair_ do compartimento, aqueles dois meninos estavam infernizando Sev, só porque ele queria ir para a Sonserina, acredita? Espero que todo mundo não seja assim. – Lily dizia enquanto ia de encontro ao seu atual compartimento, Mary arrastando o malão atrás de si.

- Sonserina? É uma das quatro Casas, não é?

- Sim. São Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. – elas pararam na frente do compartimento, mas Lily não abriu a porta logo de cara. – Sev acha que devo ir para a Sonserina. Ele que não me ouça, mas queria ir para a Corvinal. Dizem que é para onde os inteligentes vão.

Mary concordou com a cabeça animada.

- Acho uma boa escolha. Mas não acho que sou inteligente o suficiente para ir para a Corvinal... não sei _nada_ de magia.

- Nem eu. – respondeu a ruiva, de repente preocupada com a própria ignorância. Com um dar de ombros pouco casual, abriu a porta do compartimento.

Um menino muito magro sentava-se perto da janela. Ele já trajava as vestes da escola, seus cabelos pretos e ensebados caiam por cima dos olhos, a pele dele era quase translucida e tinha um ar irritadiço.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Mary MacDonald era que o menino precisava lavar os cabelos urgentemente.

Lily apresentou o menino como sendo Severus Snape (ou Sev), ele grunhiu um olá e sentaram-se por alguns instantes em um silêncio desconfortável. Mary não tinha a menor intenção de chamá-lo de Sev em momento algum, concluiu. Snape era estranho.

- Como você descobriu que era bruxa? – perguntou a ruiva quebrando o silêncio. Severus olhou para a morena, subitamente interessado.

- Você é nascida trouxa?

- S-sim. – Mary corou sob o olhar intenso do menino. – Meus pais são jornalistas.

- Legal. – a ruiva sorriu. – Meu pai é contador e minha mãe é enfermeira. Mas como descobriu que era bruxa? – repetiu.

- Eu não queria fazer lição de casa, minha mãe estava brigando comigo... e de repente todos os livros das escola saíram voando e grudaram no teto do meu quarto.

- Nossa! – Lily exclamou sentada na ponta do banco, escutando avidamente.

- Pois é! – Mary animou com a audiência. – Depois disso foi uma coisa estranha atrás da outra. Como você descobriu?

- Sev me contou, na verdade. – ela apontou para o menino ensebado, que parecia orgulhoso consigo mesmo por ter sido o primeiro a notar.

- Aposto como ela vai ser uma bruxa poderosa. – Snape gabou-se, como se fosse a razão para isso. Lily corou, ficando da cor dos cabelos, mas deixou um sorriso escapar.

_Mas veja bem, Harry, para a decepção de Snape e de Lily, ela não foi sorteada para Sonserina e nem para Corvinal._

_Mas para Grifinória. E atrevo-me a dizer que nunca conheci alguém que merecesse mais estar nessa Casa. Não porque ela não sentisse medo, mas porque, apesar dos receios, Lily permanecia de pé e lutava pelo que acreditava._

_Também fui selecionada para Grifinória, para minha eterna surpresa. Lily e eu passamos por bons e maus bocados, mas sempre juntas._

_Mas não quero contar tudo de uma vez e estragar a surpresa. _

_Portanto, encerro esta carta aqui, para que saiba que seus pais foram os amigos mais leais que tive, mas nem sempre tudo foram flores e maravilhas._

_Com isso deixo as expectativas para o próximo capítulo._

_Tenha um bom verão, Harry._

_Com carinho,_

_Mary Elizabeth Cattermole._

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Devo continuar? Devo parar? Burn the witch?**

**Aliás, os dois meninos que a Lily mencionou são sim James Potter e Sirius Black. Peguei a referência das memórias do Snape que a J.K. narrou em HPDH.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOOOOR *-***

**XOXO**

**Aggie**


	2. O Recorde

**N/A: Apenas para explicar um pouquinho a lógica das memórias escritas pela Sra. Cattermole: ela não estará presente em todas as cenas, mas muitas das coisas que conta ao Harry, ela ficou sabendo através dos outros amigos e da própria Lily e do James.**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo direto do forno! **

**Obrigada mais uma vez!**

**xoxo**

**Aggie**

**Capítulo 2: O Recorde**

Harry Potter não contou o número de vezes que releu a carta de Mary Cattermole, mas eu – narradora misteriosa – sim. Foram 8 vezes ao todo, e posso afirmar que ao final da oitava leitura, o pequeno Harry já havia decorado cada palavra, virgula e ponto final. Contudo, ele simplesmente _não_ conseguia absorver apenas uma única informação (dificilmente a mais relevante, a meu ver):

- Minha mãe era amiga de _Snape_!? SNAPE? – exclamou algumas oitava para cima, fazendo Hedwig piar incomodada. – Como isso é possível?!

Ainda acreditando piamente que deveria haver algum engano, Harry Potter correu para a escrivaninha abaixo da janela e começou a escrever uma resposta. _Certamente _Snape não poderia ser um sobrenome tão incomum, e muitas mães provavelmente batizavam seus filhos de Severus. Não poderia ser _aquele_ Severus Snape, oras.

Mas Harry não tinha ideia de como escreveria aquela carta.

_Querida Mary_... Não. Informal demais... _ Prezada Sra. Cattermole_ – Harry franziu o nariz. Não estava escrevendo para uma advogada (que soubesse)... _ Sra. Cattermole_... Seco demais...

Quatro pergaminhos depois, o menino decidiu-se por "_Cara Sra. Cattermole_". Fez uma nota mental para não desperdiçar tanto pergaminho da próxima vez, já que duvidava que tia Petúnia e tio Vernon o levassem para o Beco Diagonal para repor o estoque.

_Espero que esteja bem._ – continuou, inspirado – _Moro_ _com tia Petúnia e seu marido, Vernon, como foi informada._

_Acredito que ela tenha transmitido sua alergia a magia para o marido também, mas há muito tempo deixei de me importar. _

_Se não for um incômodo tenho uma pergunta que não quer calar: Como assim minha mãe era amiga de Severus Snape? Quero dizer, espero que não seja o mesmo homem que é meu professor de Poções, já que ele é bem desagradável e, acho (na realidade, tenho certeza) que me odeia. Não consigo acreditar que minha mãe poderia ser amiga de alguém tão chato._

_De qualquer maneira, gostaria, por favor, que contasse mais sobre meus pais. Tia Petúnia raramente menciona o nome da minha mãe, muito menos do meu pai._

_Fico feliz que tenha decidido entrar em contato comigo e espero podermos trocar muitas corujas ao longo do tempo._

_Obrigado,_

_Harry James Potter_

O menino segurou a carta com certo orgulho, estava bem escrita e sem nenhum borrão de tinta. Lacrou o pergaminho em um envelope e escreveu o endereço para entrega.

- Hedwig, tenho uma missão. – anunciou. A coruja piscou os olhos inteligentes. Poucos minutos depois, a ave branca como a neve sobrevoava o céu escuro com a carta amarrada na pata.

Harry espreguiçou-se, satisfeito. Comeu o resto de tortinhas de abóbora que levava no malão, já que fora banido da presença dos Dursley, e portanto, banido do jantar.

Engrenagens eram praticamente visíveis no cérebro do garoto, que tentava processar tudo que lera na carta da Sra. Cattermole. Ele ansiava por mais palavras e esperava que ela tivesse dito mais. Agora, apenas restava esperar pelo "próximo capítulo".

Verdade seja dita à favor de Mary Cattermole: Harry Potter não precisou esperar muito pela resposta. Entretanto, para o menino parecera uma eternidade (17h23, para ser precisa).

Na manhã seguinte, Harry desceu aos pulos para a cozinha e cantarolou durante todo o café da manhã. Tivera um sonho muito agradável, no qual sua mãe lhe contava histórias no São Principal de Hogwarts.

Após dez minutos consecutivos de "_Old King Cole_" (**N/A:** **É uma cantiga de roda popular britânica**), Petúnia Dursley exclamou:

- _Pare_ _com isso_! – manchas vermelhas surgiram por suas bochechas magras ao notar que perdera a postura. Harry piscou surpreso. – Existe um motivo para toda essa animação?

Tio Vernon levantou os olhinhos de porco de seus ovos mexidos, desconfiado. Dudley se encolheu no assento.

- Não é u-uma... uma _maldição_, é? – choramingou o primo.

- Não diga essas coisas, Dudley! – Petúnia ralhou, ao mesmo tempo que Harry desatava a rir.

Os olhos do primo marejaram de lágrimas, a mãe raramente utilizava aquele tom de voz com ele. Para seu, alívio, Vernon, veio em sua defesa.

- Petúnia, querida, não o culpe por ter receio. Afinal, abrigamos um ser anormal sob nosso teto.

Harry precisou morder a língua para não dar uma resposta mal educada, que certamente o traria mais problemas do que estava disposto a enfrentar.

Mas o desanimo do menino teve vida curta, pois à tarde Hedwig retornou com mais uma carta da Sra. Cattermole. Ele praticamente voou para cima do pergaminho assim que a coruja passou pelo batente da janela de seu quarto. Dando um petisco de recompensa à ave, Harry Potter adentrou ao próximo capítulo da história.

_Caro Harry,_

_Espero que tenha sobrevivo a mais um dia com Petúnia. _

_Gostaria muito de poder conhecê-lo pessoalmente, mas entendo se não quiser, afinal, poderia ser uma impostora, certo?_

_Lamento dizer que não me enganei quanto a Severus Snape. Ele não só foi amigo de Lily, como foi o _melhor_ amigo dela._

Harry piscou, fazendo um barulho de nojo.

O garoto tentou em vão criar uma imagem mental de Snape criança, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi visualizar seu professor com suas vestes de morcego em tamanho compacto. A ideia era tão ridícula, que Harry riu alto assustando Hedwig.

_Mas se serve de consolo, James compartilhava das mesmas opiniões que as suas. Eles tiveram muitos atritos ao longo dos anos em Hogwarts. _

_Mas não vamos estragar a história!_

O menino sentou-se mais ereto, ansioso. Gostou mais do pai, depois daquela declaração. Tinham mais em comum do que a aparência.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e continuou a leitura.

_Não levou muito tempo depois da Seleção das Casas para que todos descobrissem que Lily Evans era um prodígio..._

* * *

><p>(Hogwarts – Setembro de 1971)<p>

Lily acompanhava o Prof. Slughorn com a atenção de um gavião. Sentada na primeira fileira ao lado de Sev na fumegante sala de Poções, a ruiva inclinava-se na direção da lousa, pendurada em cada palavra que professor dizia. Era sua primeira aula em Hogwarts e mal podia conter a animação. Snape observava o comportamento da amiga pela visão periférica achando graça.

Os olhos verdes esmeralda da menina brilhavam mais do que o usual e ela mordia o lábio inferior processando as instruções do Prof. Slughorn.

- Sugiro que sublinhem o último ingrediente que disse, é de suma importância. – Lily fez um grosso traço sob a palavra _bezoar_. – Sem ele, a poção é inútil e pode sair muito, muito errada mesmo. – Slughorn acomodou a barriga sob o cinturão dourado que segurava suas vestes extravagantes. – Com isso dito, por favor, formem duplas e comecem a poção. Ao final da aula quero que tragam as amostras até a minha mesa. E não esqueçam de colocar os nomes nos frascos, ou vão ficar sem nota!

Lily e Sev se entreolharam em um acordo tácito.

- Isso vai ser legal – ela disse, um sorriso se formando nos lábios. – É como cozinhar.

- Nunca cozinhei – disse Snape, preocupado.

- Sei fazer _cookies_ muito bons, espero que ajude. – disse Lily.

A dupla preparou a poção com atenção medicinal, contando e recontado cada ingrediente que colocavam no grande caldeirão de estanho, regulando pontualmente a altura do fogo. O calor da sala era sufocante, o ar com uma variedade de aromas, cada uma mais desagradável que o outro.

Não era nada parecido com _cookies_, concluiu a ruiva.

Depois de muitos minutos, Lily e Snape relaxaram, precisavam apenas deixar a poção cozinhar sozinha por mais cinco minutos. A ruiva deixou os olhos vagarem - sem reparar que seu cabelo estava tomando uma forma estranha por conta do vapor - e logo encontrou Mary MacDonald, que parecia estar em apuros com o próprio caldeirão. Uma gosma roxa (deveria ser um líquido verde) transbordava sobre a mesa, exalando cheiro de ovo podre. Seu par, um garoto loiro, chamado Remus Lupin, tentava desesperadamente limpar a bagunça.

- Que patético – comentou Snape maldosamente, acompanhando o olhar da amiga.

- Não seja rude – repreendeu a ruiva. – É primeira vez que estão fazendo essa poção. É normal errar.

- É a _nossa _primeira vez, também, – cruzou os braços. – e não erramos.

Antes que Lily Evans pudesse responder, a sombra gigante de Slughorn encobriu a dupla. Seu rosto gordo era puro êxtase.

- Mas isso é... é _perfeito_! – exclamou o professor, analisando a poção com uma concha. O bafo quente que saia do caldeirão arrepiou seus cabelos grisalhos. – É impressionante que dois primeiranistas tenham conseguido tamanho resultado! Deve ser um talento nato! – Sev lançou um olhar "Não disse ?" para a ruiva. Ela tentou esconder o próprio orgulho.

Mas a felicidade durou pouco.

- Não me apressaria em dizer que é um talento nato, professor. – comentou um grifinório ao fundo da sala. Tinha cabelos pretos e rebeldes, seus óculos ligeiramente embaçados com o vapor. – Diria mais que é um ingrediente secreto. Aposto como Snape torceu a gordura de seu cabelo oleoso em cima do caldeirão. Ninguém pode competir com _isso_.

A turma inteira riu, exceto Snape (roxo de vergonha), Lily e o professor.

- Meu Deus como você arrogante! – exclamou a ruiva, muito irritada.

- Ora, Sr. Potter, não há necessidade de um comentário grosseiro como esse. – repreendeu Slughorn. – Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por tamanho desrespeito.

Há quem dissesse que foram poucos pontos, mas, de qualquer maneira, os grifinórios pararam de rir no mesmo instante, contrariados. Sev olhou com satisfação sobre o ombro.

- Eles só estão com inveja. – assegurou Lily ao amigo.

Ao final da aula, Snape acompanhou a amiga até a aula de Transfiguração, antes de seguir para a aula de Herbologia com a turma da Lufa-Lufa. No caminho, a ruiva confessou:

- Sabe, fiquei um pouco desapontada por ter entrado na Grifinória.

- É mesmo? – o moreno tentou não soar tão contente, passando a mão, distraído, na gravata verde e prata. – Falei que a Sonserina era melhor.

- Bem... para ser sincera, queria ter ido para a Corvinal. – e sob o olhar contrariado do amigo, explicou: - É a Casa dos inteligentes. E não sinto que sou corajosa o suficiente para estar na Grifinória. – deu de ombros. – Morro de medo de aranhas e de qualquer inseto com asas!

Sev sorriu, caminhando lentamente.

- Certamente você merece estar mais na Grifinória do que Potter. – sua voz era puro desprezo. – Deveriam criar a Casa dos Perdedores só para ele.

Lily deixou escapar uma riso involuntário. Um calor subiu pelo pescoço do menino e ele pareceu ficar mais leve. Ambos se despediram na porta da sala de Transfiguração.

Mary MacDonald deslizou para a carteira de Lily, chateada, o cheiro de ovo podre impregnado em suas vestes. A morena colocou (ou melhor, jogou) seu livro de transfiguração na mesa, com mais força do que era necessário. Recostou-se na cadeira com os braços cruzados, um rubor subindo às bochechas.

- Você está bem? – Lily perguntou receosa.

- Não sei como me deixaram entrar em Hogwarts. – reclamou – Você viu como fui na aula de Poções. Não sirvo para isso. Vou reprovar nos exames.

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mary não seja tão dramática, foi sua primeira aula! Com o tempo você vai pegar o jeito.

A morena bufou e lançou um olhar irritado à nova amiga. Era evidente que tentava segurar o choro, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

- Você foi perfeita e foi sua primeira aula.

Lily suspirou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Mary. Ela mediu as palavras antes de dizer lentamente:

- Vamos ver como você se sai nos próximos dias e, se achar que precisa, irei de ajudar, tudo bem?

Mary fungou e concordou com a cabeça, no mesmo momento que a professora Minerva McGonagall entrava na sala.

A turma ficou em silêncio, observando a professora caminhar até lousa, com suas vestes verdes e seu coque apertado. McGonagall fora quem levara os primeiranistas até a Seleção das Casas no primeiro dia. Lily soube no minuto em que pôs os olhos sobre a professora, que aquela era uma mulher que deveria respeitar, seu rosto severo não deixava dúvidas.

Em trinta minutos de aula, a ruiva descobriu seu Calcanhar de Aquiles. Transformar um fósforo em uma agulha provou-se uma tarefa muito mais complicada do que o previsto. O máximo que Lily conseguiu obter foi um tom prateado no objeto.

Obviamente James Potter e seu amigo Sirius Black não puderam deixar de notar tal fato. Eles mesmos não levaram mais de quinze minutos para concluir a lição, e transfiguraram fósforos o suficiente para abrir uma loja de costura.

- Como problemas, Cenourinha? – Sirius Black perguntou com um sorriso maldoso. Ele estava praticamente deitado na cadeira ao lado de Lily Evans. A ruiva ouvira boatos de que ele vinha de uma longa linhagem de sonserinos e que sua família estava extremamente descontente com o resultado da Seleção das Casas. Aliás, diziam que a Sra. Black chegara ao ponto de mandar uma coruja ao Profº Dumbledore exigindo um remanejamento imediato para a Sonserina.

Infelizmente, na opinião de Lily e da Sra. Black, o pedido não fora acatado.

- Não está tão _perfeita_ agora, não é mesmo? – James Potter riu.

A ruiva respirou fundo e ignorou os dois.

- Vocês deveria chamar o Ranhoso aqui para que ele possa jogar um pouco da sua gordura mágica nos seus fósforos. – pressionou Potter muito solicito, ao notar a falta de reação da menina.

- Não fale de Sev assim. – Lily respondeu rispidamente.

Black assobiou baixinho.

- Que Cenoura mais irritadinha. – riu.

Mas para a benção divina de Lily, a Profª McGonagall resolveu aparecer naquele instante.

- Vocês dois – apontou para os meninos. – Poderiam me dizer qual é a graça?

- Nenhuma, Profª McGonagall. – Potter apressou-se em dizer, sem esconder o sorriso.

Ela comprimiu os lábio e pegou uma das agulhas na mão com um olhar crítico.

- Temo que tenho que concordar. – McGonagall disse. – Estas agulhas não estão afiadas. Refaçam o exercício imediatamente.

Para a satisfação de Lily, Potter e Black enrubesceram e voltaram às próprias tarefas, contrariados.

- Você também, Srta. Evans.

* * *

><p>Mary MacDonald estava sentada na beirada da cama, os pés balançando para frente e para trás mal tocando o chão frio do dormitório feminino. Lançando um olhar de expectativa, repetiu a pergunta:<p>

- E ai? Vamos?

- Nem pensar! – exclamou Lily, que já estava bem acomodada debaixo das cobertas. – É contra as regras, o próprio Dumbledore disse no primeiro dia.

Com um salto, Mary pousou na cama da amiga, insistente.

- Dumbledore não vai saber.

- Ele é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, é claro que vai saber. Não quero ser expulsa.

- Ninguém é expulso por andar pelos corredores à noite. – rebateu a morena, impaciente. – _Vamos_, Lily, quero conhecer a escola e esse é o melhor momento!

A expressão no rosto da ruiva dizia claramente que achava que Mary tinha sérios problemas.

- Não vejo porque às onze horas da noite seria o melhor horário...

- Eu te ajudo a transfigurar o fósforo em agulha. – Mary praticamente cuspiu as palavras e Lily silenciou de imediato, pela primeira vez considerando a proposta.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – sorriu. – Ninguém irá nos ver, prometo.

Mal sabia ela como estava errada.

As duas grifinórias desceram as escadas dos dormitórios nas pontas dos pés, congelando a cada ruído suspeito. O retrato da Mulher Gorda rangeu quando Mary o empurrou e Lily quase enfartou.

- Não devíamos...

- Shhhhh.

A ruiva respirou fundo, pensando no prospecto de espetar nas caras de Potter e Black todas suas agulhas transfiguradas.

Investigaram cada corredor e tapeçaria, sem esbarrar em um ser vivo (ou morto) se quer. As tochas mágicas há muito tempo haviam se apagado, as chamas desapreciam no toque de recolher. A Lua era a única coisa que iluminava os corredores do castelo, causando um arrepio na pequena ruiva.

Não tiveram qualquer incidente até chegarem à Torre de Astronomia. Lily estava quase se permitindo relaxar, quando ouviu uma voz.

- Você não mandou nenhuma coruja o verão inteiro. – a voz chorosa era de uma garota e vinha da sacada.

Mary e Lily congelaram nos degraus da Torre e se entreolharam. Apenas movendo os lábios, Lily disse:

- Vamos voltar!

- Eu estava viajando, Narcisa. – um rapaz respondeu secamente, sua voz era arrastada e preguiçosa. – Acompanhei meu pai para um Congresso em Paris, você não lembra? Te disse isso umas vinte vezes.

As duas grifinórias começaram a voltar degrau em degrau, rezando Ave Maria e Pai Nosso em todos os idiomas conhecidos.

- Tem razão. – fungou a garota chamada Narcisa. – Bem, porque não tiramos o atraso então? – sua voz de repente muito sugestiva. – Antes que chegue um monitor, ou pior, meu namorado.

- _Eu _sou o monitor...

Lily respirou fundo, alarmada, e Mary parecia que ia desmaiar, apressaram o passo e assim que fizeram a próxima curva da escada espiralada, quase atropelaram James Potter e Sirius Black.

Os quatro berraram, espantados, mas antes que pudessem dizer uma palavra sequer, a porta da torre abriu com um estrondo, e um rapaz de cabelos platinados entrou muitíssimo irritado, seguido de uma garota loira.

- O que significa isso?

Os quatro primeiranistas se entreolharam.

- Hã...

- _Narcisa_?! – exclamou Sirius, ao notar a prima.

O rosto da garota ficou branco. Sem perder um segundo, avançou e encostou a varinha no pescoço de Sirius.

- Se contar isso para alguém, você vai se arrepender.

O rapaz loiro colocou a mão no ombro de Narcisa Black e a afastou com displicência, antes que Sirius pudesse retaliar.

- Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Esse miserável é meu primo, Sirius Black – Narcisa indicou o menino com a cabeça. – Aquele que não conseguiu entrar para a Sonserina. – explicou e os olhos do loiro brilharam.

- Entendo. – disse com malícia. – E vocês?

- Eu sou James Potter – retrucou com orgulho o menino de cabelos rebeldes, como se estivesse anunciando ser o príncipe da Inglaterra.

- Traidor de sangue, então.

- Como se atreve... – começou Potter com raiva, mas parou. Analisando o rapaz friamente. – Pelo seu cabelo e sua babaquice... você deve ser um Malfoy. Só pode ser.

- Escute aqui...

A porta ao pé da escada abriu com força. Um homem manco apareceu no batente, com um sorriso maldoso.

- Ora, ora. Alunos fora da cama. Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy, acredito que esteja levando os delinquentes para a Profª McGonagall.

O rapaz encarou o homem, desconcertado. Se Narcisa pudesse ficar ainda mais branca, teria ficado transparente.

- Sim, Filch. Prontamente.

O Sr. Filch não tinha passado na fila da beleza ao nascer, concluiu Lily.

O zelador vestia roupas muito desgastadas, com vários remendos e furos. Sua pele era macilenta e mal cuidada, já os olhos eram cruéis.

- Cinco alunos de detenção na primeira noite. – disse com prazer. – Esse ano será muito interessante.

Mal sabia ele que seriam _sete_ anos muito interessantes e que em breve não acharia graça alguma em tudo isso.

- Cinco alunos?! – exclamou Narcisa. – Mas eu só estava...

- Fora da cama como os outros.

- Veja bem, Filch. – interveio Malfoy a favor da jovem, adotando seu melhor tom conciliador. – A Srta. Black estava se sentindo mal, precisei trazê-la para tomar um ar na torre, já que se recusou a ir para Ala Hospitalar.

Potter fez um barulho que parecia uma combinação de um riso com um espirro.

- Respiração boca-a-boca, suponho.

Sirius soltou uma risada alta. Malfoy encarou os dois com raiva, um rubor subindo pela nuca. Lily e Mary se encolheram assustadas.

- Sr. Filch, acredito que se levar esses quatro para a profª McGonagall ela ficará _extremamente_ agradecida ao senhor. Assim posso escoltar a Srta. Black de volta ao dormitório.

- Mas não é que o Malfoy é um herói? – exclamou Sirius ironicamente, no que Potter lançou um sorriso maldoso.

Os olhos de Filch brilharam com a expectativa de ser ele a entregar os delinquentes às autoridades.

- Sim, sim. Imediatamente. Vamos, pirralhos. Andando!

Os quatro seguiram Filch, desanimados. Mas antes que a porta batesse, Sirius encarou a prima e disse:

- _Todo mundo_ vai saber.

O baque surdo abafou os gritos indignados de Narcisa Black.

Lily parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso e olhou com raiva para Mary.

- Não acredito que nos colocou nessa situação. Não posso ter uma detenção na minha ficha! – exclamou desconsolada.

- Desculpe, Lily, eu realmente pensei que não seriamos pegas! – Mary segurou as lágrimas.

- Caladas! – gritou Filch, e a ida para o escritório de McGonagall seguiu em silêncio.

O escritório era trás da sala de Transfiguração. As mobílias eram austeras como a professora, e não havia qualquer sinal de itens pessoais. Nenhuma fotografia da família sequer. O ar estava quente, mesmo com a lareira apagada.

Só havia duas cadeiras para visitantes, nas quais as garotas se sentaram, tremendo. Potter e Black estavam tranquilos, como se aquele fosse seu _habitat_ natural. É claro que ambos não gostaram de serem pegos, mas também não se importavam muito com as consequências.

- Bom, Filch, você poderia providenciar mais duas cadeiras, por favor? – pediu Sirius polidamente.

O zelador, roxo de raiva, se aproximou do menino, a pele macilenta tremendo a cada palavra:

- A única coisa que vou providenciar é a profª McGonagall, moleque. Vou busca-la. _NÃO_. _TOQUEM. EM. NADA._– e saiu batendo a porta.

Black e Potter se entreolharam com a audácia de parecerem chocados.

- Mas eu pedi "por favor"! – exclamou Sirius.

Lily ficou de pé em um salto, seu rosto bonito tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Ela cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Isso não é engraçado.

Potter vagou pelo escritório, ignorando deliberadamente a colega.

- Ela bem que podia dar um toque de cor nesse lugar. – sugeriu lançando um olhar ao amigo.

- Eu estou falando com vocês. – Lily exclamou indignada. – Nada disso é engraçado. – insistiu – É nosso primeiro dia _de verdade_ em Hogwarts e já manchamos nossos nomes...

- Você parece minha mãe falando. – cortou Sirius. Lily enrubesceu ainda mais e se sentou desconsolada.

- Se eu soubesse... – Mary começou, se sentindo tão mal quanto a amiga, mas não pode terminar a frase.

Se eles achavam a profª McGonagall severa de _dia_, nada se comparava com a visão da mulher de cabelos soltos e desengrenados, usando um robe verde de estilo escocês. Era evidente que Minerva tinha acabado de acordar.

E ela estava _fervendo_.

- Nada. NADA. É capaz de expressar meu desapontamento esta noite. – seus lábios se comprimiram em uma linha fina, quando ela se prostrou atrás da mesa.

- Professora... – Lily começou.

- SILÊNCIO. – rugiu. – Vocês pareciam ser alunas promissoras – nenhum dos quatro pôde deixar de notar que ela falara no feminino. – Me poupem de suas desculpas. Não tenho interesse. Isso deve ser algum tipo de _recorde_. Quatro alunos de detenção no primeiro dia de aula! QUATRO. Eu podia estar dormindo, mas estou aqui. A Grifinória nem sequer ganhou _pontos_ os suficiente hoje, para que eu possa arrancá-los de vocês. – ela respirou fundo. – Por mais que me contrarie, vou tirar todos os pontos da Grifinória, trinta no total. Amanhã sua Casa começará do zero. Vocês ficarão em detenção por uma semana. Todos os dias às 19h na Sala dos Troféus.

Então Lily entrou em pânico.

- Professora, pelo amor de Deus, não posso ter detenções, quero me formar na lista de honra. Juro que vou fazer meu mel...

Potter fez um barulho de incredulidade e revirou os olhos. Que metida!

- Srta. Evans, você ainda pode se graduar com honra tendo uma detenção. Mas deveria ter pensado antes de descumprir as regras da escola! Não vou retirar minhas punições, você errou tanto quanto seus colegas. Se ouvir mais alguma palavra de vocês, serão detenções por um mês!

Isso foi o suficiente para silenciá-la.

A professora escoltou os alunos de volta a torre. Quem olhasse para os quatro alunos, pensaria que alguém havia morrido.

James Potter foi ruminando a cena do escritório em sua cabeça por toda a extensão até a torre. Não podia acreditar na prepotência de Evans de achar que entraria para a lista de honra de Hogwarts.

Uma sombra de um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele tinha um plano.

Conseguir colocar Evans na maior quantidade de detenções que um aluno da escola pudesse estar.

Isso sim seria um _recorde_.

**XXXX**

**E ai, amores?**

**Gostaram? O James ainda é um pouquinho maldoso. Mas mesmo assim a gente não pode deixar de gostar dele, não é?**

**Deixem reviews, por favor! São elas que me incentivam a postar cada vez mais. Assim eu sei que não é um lixo completo! =D**

**Cada vez que recebo uma review dou pulinhos de alegria. Juro.**

**Continuem acompanhando!**

**XOXO**

**Aggie**


End file.
